Eye Opener
The Charmed Demigods ''Spin-off'' The Proof is in the Powers Chapter 6: Eye Opener "Army? Why would she need an army?" Ean asked, pondering the thought of the Upper-Level Demons. "Revenge. If I'm right woth our history, she'd be going after Phoebe and her family because of what happened with Cole and the Source's hier" Kalen said and looked at Nicola and Eve whose faces went white. "We can be thankful she didn't raise anyone who isn't beatable like Zankou or Barbas" Eve said aloud but this caused more fright within the family members. "We need to move fast. If she has an alchemist ressurrecting all these demons, it'll be them she'll go for next" Nicola said to Kalen and Eve who knew exactly what would happen. This would be a war. "Madison, Go to Melinda's house and get Faye. I know it's a risk but more hands and all, go get your sisters and your cousins. And then there is only one person left to call I guess" Kalen said and called out "Nathan. We need your help" he said with a sigh Madison orbed out of the room, it was a lot for a seventeen year old but it was all they could do to get themselves prepared, mulitply their numbers. Just as she orbed out, Nathan shimmered in. Nathan had rare abilities as a witch but his power was strong. He was toned and fit like the rest but he had a glare in his eye like someone was going to get stabbed, of not worse and by his hands. Madison popped back in with Faye, the youngest of them all. She never vanquished before but she could cast strong enchantments on objects which was also rare. Madison orbed out again. "What do you guys need?" Nathan said with a smug smile. He wasn't the kind for helping but maybe of he knew the circumstances. Eve walekd over to him and placed her hands on his head and transmitted the visions she saw to him through psychic brainwaves. Nathan began to mutter while he was in the psychic vision. Then I reackon he saw the Seer and the Upper-Level demons. "Is this past or present?" he said and his eyes flew open. "Present" Eve said and Nathan took a deep breath. "How in gods name did you manage to find something like this out?" Nathan asked and looked at Kalen and Nicola. "We were ambushed by a Messanger Demon, we vanquished the Demon of Blindness and discovered factions which under intense surveillance and both Psychometry and Telepathy discovered many factions and the Seer herself" Eve said and told the story in more detail. "You guys realise that the Seer is immortal and she is also Immune to some abilities, spells and potions. What have we got?" Nathan stated and asked. "Kalen and I brewed a potion stronger than the one that was used on the Source. But seeing as you said she can be immune to potions..." Nicola suggested and looked disheartened. "I suggest we move fast though, because if she raises the likes of Barbas or Zankou, we might as well use our magic on ourselves" Leon said, although he was young, he was very wise. "Agreed. I suggest we start by breaking down her circle, demon by demon" Kalen said and Nathan agreed with him. "Who do we start with? It'll take all of us to vanquish them all" Nicola said, looking scared. "Not the factions, we go and deal with them. We need to get practise for the Seer. I suggest an Upper-Level that Eve saw in her vision." As Nathan said that Madison orbed in with her cousins and her sisters. All of them were stunningly beautiful, and powerful. "I suggest we try Black Heart first. She can be a lethal opponent with her illusions. Have we a blinding potion?" Nicola asked Eve who nodded and showed her a vial with blue liquid inside. "Everyone take positions. Becca, will you and Joanna read out the spell when I tell you" Kalen said to them all and Becca nodded. "Nathan, you can summon her" Kalen volunteered. Nathan hesistated for a moment and then said the summoning spell as Matt's Remote Orbing was still developing. "We call for a demon to give a headstart, We summon you, Black Heart" The spell worked with great accuracy as in a swirl of golden lights appeared a woman, the infamous Black Heart who got severely confused with her surroundings. "Where the hell am I?" she said just as Eve picked up a potion. She saw what Eve was doing and looked around to see the room full of witches. She started firing energy bolts left right and centre. Dani and Geoff were orbing some of her bolts back at her whilst Tarren used her Astral Projection to go behind Black Heart and push her to the ground. Samantha saw this as an opportunity to use Speed Strikes on her and began to punch and kick the fallen demon, just as Samantha went in for another kick, Black Heart caught her with an Energy Bolt and sent her sprawling into a wall. Darryl shot an energy ball at the demon and sent her flat on her back. Kalen gave the two girls the nod and they read out the vanquishing spell. "Evil being, Black Heart, Let the heavenly powers tear you apart!" Black Heart's limbs began to turn to sand and just before her head sifted away she said "She'll kill you all" and she turned into a pile of sand. Bailey conjured an urn and placed the sand inside and locked it inside one of the kitchen cabinets which Joanna placed a Force-Field around. Nathan had a very smug look on his face. "That, I admit was well done" he said and they all agreed. Eve looked over at Jonathan who was probably still shocked at everything he had seen in the last two days so Eve spoke out. "I suggest we give Jonathan a shot at vanquishing a demon, next time" she said. The wariness amongst them was not encouraging but Nicola spoke out also "I agree. If he is to learn about magic, why not let him do some physical learning than visual" they all began to agree then and Jonathan seemed to be frightened. Nathan pulled Kalen, Eve, Joanna, Samantha and Nicola aside. "Guys, what we are doing is very dangerous. The demons we summon cannot escape. We were prepared for Black Heart. What if we get ambushed?" he said but Samantha haulted him. "We know how tricky it is. We can set some alarms up, Joanna can put force-fields around the apartment. We will be prepared, we are Charmed after all." she said and he shrugged. "We need to speed this process up though." Kalen said and Nathan seconded "I agree. We are taking too much time" he said. Joanna spoke then "I say we go for Tai next. He'll get the alchemist to raise all sorts of beings, including Raynor and the Brotherhood" Nathan looked at her in shock. "You are right. We need to get him outta here" Nathan said and shouted "Everyone ready!" He said and spoke the spell. Category:Ersason219 Category:The Charmed Demigods Category:Witch Category:Magic Users